Fairy Tales
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: "'You can do this Sam...' My mind's attempts to encourage me aren't working. I might as well give it up. It's been too long since we've last seen each other... Which is the exact reason why I came to Kadic today."
**Author's Note:**

 **I'm deciding to update this little fluff; it could use some editing. I wanted to make tension more of a thing in this, but after reading it a couple of times, I just don't it.**

 **So, this will be more enjoyable by the end, and hope that what I've done to change this will satisfy.**

 **On with the Story!**

Spring; it's something that occurs when you least expect it to. One day, it could be cold, and another day could be the day the Sun is trying to touch you with its arms of heat and fire. Spring...in my opinion, could be the only time of year when everyone is happy, and when people are expressing their passion for just about anything..

For me, it's music. I just love how every beat of every song was meant to be there. It makes me think of how all of the notes and vocals tie up with eachother to make something, something that one couldn't manage without, and that's music.

I truly think that Spring is the only time where you get to notice all of the effort put into something. Right now, it's a humid day, yet I feel cold. As if something's stopping me from ever sharing a passion.

Oh right, I know. I haven't confessed to Odd yet...

'You can do this Sam...' My mind's attempts to encourage me aren't working. I might as well give it up. It's been too long since we've last seen each other...

Which is the exact reason why I came to Kadic today.

I think the whole reasoning behind it was because it practically ate me alive when I looked at Odd's picture at home and thought he might as well date another girl at Kadic. Whenever I remember him, there was always some type of implied connection, something that told me; I knew I would have to confess sooner of later. I chose sooner.

So when I walked through the main gates of Kadic Academy, I could still feel that connection. I knew I had to get over this thing. This stupid...love thing.

I take a few deep breaths, then walking towards the... what was it again? It had a ton of windows, stairs and entrances and stuff..

How could I not remember? The cafeteria; Odd's one and only place to wolf everything a few inches from him.

Opening the door, that Spring feeling came crawling back in; all of the voices flowing throughout the room. It was surprising to see a familiar group of people stop and stare at me, the five pairs of eyes- especially the ones that were partially purple- and tried my best to wave at them, continuing to walk towards the group.

"Long time, no see eh?" I say, them nodding in return. Before I take a seat, Odd makes a gesture to Ulrich, getting up and hugging me.

"Hey Sam.." I smile and blush slightly, pulling my stands of hair to my ear for the fourth time before hugging him.

'Should I just do it now..?' My mine asked.

At that moment of silence, I spoke up.

"So, Odd."

"What is it Sam?"

"I don't know how to say it, but I think I l-" No, I can't just bring it up like that! I stop my sentence mid-way.

Luckily, I was going to be cut off anyway by the furious winds blocking my voice. Windows were open, after all.

"Sam, I think we go somewhere else to talk, right?" asked Odd, making me chuckle a little bit, replying with a quick nod as they walk back to the school, heading upstairs to Odd's dorm.

"So Sam, what were you trying to say?", says Odd.

"I just don't know how to say it... maybe I should write it?" Are you kidding? That's all you could come up with, huh? But to my bad luck, he answered.

"That's an option, isn't it?"

"Yea, I'll do that, but you have to swear that you won't look, got it Odd?" I joked, trying not to blush any harder than I am now. I always told myself that I wasn't afraid of anything, someone who was fearless. I also remember my mom telling me people would be scared of anything and everything...I guess she was right.

But Odd laughed pretty hard, and gave a couple of nods until I actually started to write on a little piece of paper. I wrote a little shakily,

"Okay, I really like you. I think it was obvious. I just want to know your feeling towards me."

I also put a little joke.

"I really thought I was going to do this without blushing."

As I finish, and while giving it to Odd I storm out of the dorm, and sitting back on the stairs.

What I didn't really notice was that he didn't read it at all; he just followed me and sat next to me. What if he read it, and now doesn't even like me like that.

As a result, I try to cover up that note.

"Uh, Odd, sorry about the note. It was j-just a stupid thing to write and I-"

"I didn't read it yet, Sam, and I want to read it in front of you."

"Oh, okay then. Go ahead with the note." I look down to hide my face from him, almost in total embarrassment.

I still don't get it. Is this something important to him? Knowing him, he likes everyone..

But now, I'm going to be rejected right in front of him; but still. I'm going to see what happens. As Odd read the note he said,

"Sam, I-I don't know what to say."

I'm just going to mentally shoot myself, then fall out of a building. Hold on.

Ugh, my heart hurts...but he's waiting for me to speak! I think of something quick.

"Don't worry, you like someone else probably."

I go wide eyed as Odd's arms wrap around me.

"What are trying to say here, Odd?" I asked, still hugging him.

"I like you too.."

"You're kidding right?" I honestly couldn't believe this.

"Would this be something to joke about?"

I gasp, pressure on my lips as my heart skips several times. I tightly close my eyes shut, but they crack open as I see his friends walk behind us. I quickly pull away, and Odd just seems confused until I point at the cheering group of people.

His face got redder than the _last_ time he kissed me.

"You snuck up because?!" Odd shouted, still red in the face from what I saw.

"We knew it was going to happen.", said Aelita, smirking.

"Yea, we were listening when you both went into the dorm", adds Yumi.

"Fine, you got us. Better not go to the whole school, got it?" I quickly threaten, but that didn't phase them. I'm glad it didn't.

"We're saving that for Jeremie and Aelita!" exclaimed Ulrich, causing the others, except Aelita and Jeremie, of course, to chuckle like it was their last breath.

"Now, let's go. Too much drama for today", Yumi says, as she starts walking down the stairs. The others caught up to her, with Odd and I. He takes hold my finger with his, continuing to follow Yumi.

And that's when I kiss him back.

 **(FIN)**

 **Hello! Did you like? Do you want more of this? Review if you do! And if you see more stories, it is only because you awesome people tell me!**

 **Was this updated well though? XD**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
